The present invention relates to vehicular turning control apparatus and method which achieve a stable turning of the vehicle.
A Japanese Patent No. 2600876 issued on Jan. 27, 1997 exemplifies a previously proposed turning control apparatus for an automotive vehicle. In the previously proposed vehicular turning control apparatus, an automatic deceleration of the vehicle is carried out in such a manner that a turning velocity and a radius of turn do not exceed respective limits on a turning performance of the vehicle so as to achieve a stable turning.